


Folklore and Mythology 101

by chant_de_lune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chant_de_lune/pseuds/chant_de_lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt - accidentally walked into the wrong class au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folklore and Mythology 101

The alarm beeped loudly as Allison groaned, rising slowly to shut it off.   _No different than high school_ , she thought, blindly throwing on jeans and a hoodie over the shirt she had slept in.  Her roommate Lydia had already left, but judging from the steaming cup of coffee currently sitting on  Allison’s desk, she hadn’t been long.  _God, I love Lydia_ , Allison smiled as she sipped it,  a trend both the girls had started last semester when one overslept.

She checked her watch, noting that she had just over 20 minutes to reach her Ancient Tactical Warfare class.  “Sorry breakfast, you’ll have to wait,” Allison muttered as she stuffed a notebook into her satchel, grabbing her toiletry bag as she walked briskly to the dorm bathroom.  She quickly brushed her teeth and hair, listening to Erica singing in the shower a few stalls over.  

Allison yawned as she exited the dorm, trying to shake the system from her system, coffee proving inefficient.  She jogged across the quad, feeling the warm sunshine  and bright scenery perk her up a bit.  7:52 AM read the time as she entered the Humanities building, hurrying up two flights of stairs. 

“Room 207… got it,” she strode over through the open door into the theatre style room. Surprisingly packed, Allison noted as she scanned for an open seat.  The only one left was high in the right corner.  She paced upwards and sat down, yawning again.  

“Early morning?” a deep voice asked cheerfully.  Allison turned,  finally noticing the classmate next to her.  

“Yeah, I had to fly in late last night from a family emergency. Couldn’t miss first class of the semester.”  

“Is everything alright? Oh sorry, my name’s Scott,” the boy held out a hand and smiled nervously.  

“Everything’s fine.  I’m Allison,”  she returned his smile and shook his hand.  The room’s chatter fell as Allison propped her chin on her fist, trying to keep her eyelids from drooping.   _The seats were so soft and it was so early…_

“Honestly, I will fall asleep, like right now, just warning ya.  I don’t care if  there’s a lecture,” she said as she settled comfortably in her seat.  Scott laughed softly. 

“Hey, I’ve been there.  Here-” he tugged his red hood so it folded over his shoulder.  “- I totally wouldn’t be weirded out, if you seriously need a nap. It’s happened to me loads of times, and you look really tired so -”  His grin was so good-natured and the flush appearing on his cheeks was so pink that Allison couldn’t help but chuckle.  Seeing as the cozy seats already had their arms brushing, she declined gently.  

A minute later, the door opened, and a tall, young, black-haired man entered the room.  “Sorry, I’m late,” he called to the class, setting up his laptop.  Allison looked up, furrowing her brows.   _That’s not my Ancient Warfare professor…_

“So, because January Jubilee is later this afternoon,  and I don’t feel up to lecturing anyway, I’m making this a general knowledge day.  You will be doing a written assignment on this later next week.  I’ve compiled some documentary excerpts instead of talking for 90 some-odd minutes. Notes are optional, unless, I dunno, you want to hunt this stuff down on Youtube,” the professor finished, clicking a button to start the film.  The title “Lycanthropy: Origins in Legend”  appeared on the buffering screen as Allison clapped a hand over her mouth.  

“Oh. My. God,” she said, muffled.

“What?”  Scott  whispered as the lights dimmed. 

“I’m not in the right - what class is this?!” Allison asked anxiously. 

“Folklore and Mythology 101,” Scott replied, watching  Allison slowly bury her face in her hands. 

“The rooms are identical, Ancient Warfare’s in 208. I’m so disoriented that I went down the wrong wing!”  

“I am so sorry, Allison,” Scott couldn’t help but chuckle.  “I knew you weren’t in this class last Monday,  but you looked exhausted,  and I didn’t have the heart to tell you.” Allison’s giggles turned to squeaks as she glanced around the room, hand still over her mouth.  Everyone was focused on the title credits scrolling onscreen; no one had heard her comedic outbreak.   

“Well, too late for Ancient Warfare,” she mumbled. 

“Hey, it’s one class.  Plus, Professor Hale’s  pretty chill about his students, ‘cause this is a popular elective.” said Scott.  Allison whined nervously, half rising out of her seat. 

“It’s a movie about werewolves, Allison. Stay and watch it.”  

“Fine,” she sighed, relaxing back in her chair. 

“Do you want me to take notes for y-” 

“Scott!”

“Alright.” His grin took the last edge of anxiety off Allison.  She tilted her head back, letting the gentle background music fill her ears.  The narrator’s voice was dulcet and slow, soon she found her eyelashes fluttering.   She drifted off to a light sleep, feeling the soft fabric of Scott’s hoodie against her cheek.   She dreamt briefly of running with the wolves, and before long she heard the murmur of students shuffling out of their seats.  

She opened her eyes, noticing the sensation of a weight on top of her head.  She flitted her eyes to the side,  seeing the dark, scruffy hair.  Scott had fallen asleep beside her.  For a moment, Allison relaxed in the comfort of the plush seats and the warmth of the boy next to her.  She stirred, nudging  him gently. 

“Oof, it is easy to fall asleep in this class,” 

“When did you drop off?”

 “Last ten minutes or so,”     

“That was - oh sorry,” Allison looked down and realized that her hand was nestled in the palm of his on the armrest.  She stuffed it into her pocket with a nervous smile.     

“S’alright, want to get out of here?”  Scott stood, arm resting gently on her shoulder.  Allison stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  They walked together toward the exit.  

“Oh man,  Lydia’s going to laugh at this story.  She’s my roommate.”  said Allison.  Scott’s head perked at the name.  

“Lydia?  Is she by any chance Lydia Martin?”  he asked.  Allison looked at him in amazement. 

“Yeah, that’s her!”  

“My roommate and best friend is her lab partner.  He’s always talking about her.”  Scott grinned.  Allison clapped a hand over her mouth, jumping up and down. 

“Oh! OH! Stiles, that’s his name, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s him!”  replied Scott. 

Allison threw back her head and laughed.  “Oh, she’ll go on rants about the stuff that he does.  I’m pretty sure she likes him, given the fact that she notices everything from his hair to his shoes.” 

Scott chuckled as they made their way onto the quad. “Yeah, he said a while ago and I quote ‘She’s insufferable, that’s what I like about her.”  

“Wow. Small world huh?”  

“Yeah, listen.  I know they were planning on studying today in my dorm before January Jubilee, wanna go there and surprise them?”  asked Scott.  Allison nodded.  

“It’s their fault really, for not introducing us sooner.  Let’s just hope that they’ll be … you know… studying.”  she quirked her eyebrows suggestively.  

Scott smiled and linked their hands as they walked back toward the dorm halls.  For the first time that day,  Allison felt alert and refreshed.

And no, it did not have anything to do with the gorgeous boy next to her.

 


End file.
